A conference system is conventionally known that in a conference system performed using various kinds of devices connected via a network shares a display image among terminals that a presenter and participants have and, when the presenter writes into the display device, reflects the written contents in the terminals of the participants on all such occasions.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-232124discloses an electronic conference system in which written contents into the terminals by the participants are not displayed on the terminal of the presenter, although written contents into the terminal by the presenter are displayed on the terminals of the participants, for example. The electronic conference system disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-232124 stores written data into the terminal by the presenter in a conference control server and stores written data into the terminals by the participants in a web server, thereby reducing loads on the conference control server.
In a conference system including an image projector (referred to as a projector) and an image display apparatus (referred to as an electronic blackboard) that enables writing into an image being displayed, in a situation in which the projector projects an image A, and the electronic blackboard displays an image B, when the image A projected by the projector and the image B displayed by the electronic blackboard are displayed in an exchanged manner in order to respond to a request to write into the image A, the conference system requires to store therein a display image B′ in which written contents are merged into the image B on the electronic blackboard, to instruct the projector to display the display image B′, and an operational instruction to instruct the electronic blackboard to display the image A, thus causing a problem in that a user is required to manually operate a troublesome procedure.
However, the technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-232124 is unable to solve the problem that the user is required to perform the troublesome procedure when the image A on the projector and the image B on the electronic blackboard are displayed in an exchanged manner.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need to provide a system, a method for processing information, and an information processing apparatus that can output respective images output by a plurality of devices in an exchanged manner without performing any troublesome operation.